


Up Around the Bend

by Edwardina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Community: blindfold_spn, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Pet Names, Sloppy Seconds, Squirting, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: John fucks Jo hard behind the Roadhouse, plugs her up and then sends her back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Around the Bend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/1037.html?thread=1732621#t1732621).

Creedence keeps thumping along behind Jo as she steps out the back door of the Roadhouse, and the noise of her boots thumping along the old, splintery wooden porch that's been there baking in the sun every day her whole life is drowned out pretty well. It's deep dark outside, no fluorescent signs, only starlight and the shadows cast by the trees that start a wood off a distance. There's a dumpster back here, recycling bins, dirty old --

Men.

Men who grab her by the waist and have her against the rough wood wall in a second flat, sending a thunderclap of adrenaline straight through her.

"There you are, sweetheart."

She'd know that leisurely drawl anywhere.

"God, Mom only gave me ten minutes this time," Jo pants, feeling herself come apart at the seams, get impatient and desperate. "Hurry up and give it to me, _please_."

"Still wet for it? Still got that load I gave you up in that little pussy of yours?"

John reaches down, rough hands sliding over her legs, down over the denim of her miniskirt and the bare skin of her thighs, and roughly rucks her skirt right up, little cotton apron and all, baring her ass to the night and the heat of his body, then reaches around to feel for himself whether she's still wet from her last fuck break or not.

"Some dripped down my leg. I had to wipe it up with my bar towel," Jo says fretfully, her voice shaking as his fingers smear her come-thick panties over her skin and catch at her clit. She could swear John laughs, just as midnight-dark and hot as it is outside, and she kinda wants to kick him in the shin, but instead she just braces her elbows against the wall and sticks her ass out at him pleadingly.

"C'mon. You said you'd gimmie another load..."

"Yeah. I got one for you. Gonna give it to you right here," John promises, whispering roughly in her ear. She can hear his zip slide open and wavers from foot to foot, horny out of her mind, bracing herself in her cowboy boots for his cock. Another thick glob of John's come pulses out of her pussy as she spreads herself like that, and it just catches in the crotch of her cotton panties, futile, too thick to go anywhere unless yet more slides out and forces a shining dribble down her thigh again - or unless John thumbs aside her panties. He does, and hisses lowly as he feels his own wad drip down heavily onto his dick. Yeah, his dick's right there, right behind her, the thick head of it sliding between her folds, all the way up over her clit, she's bent over so slutty.

John's been nailing her for six months now, several times every time he comes through, and even though it's been a close call a couple of times, her mom's never caught them at it, never suspected anything except to ask her if she was smokin' now, since she took so many breaks out back sometimes. She fucking loves his cock, loves the way he pushes her hair back off her forehead and holds it, holds her down, makes her ass bounce 'cause he's not afraid of hurting her. 'Cause he knows how she likes it like a guy would like it, nasty, nothing but a quick fuck without complications. John's just like her, really. They exist alongside normal people, but not with them. They each have their own lives, and the way they fuck and fuck and he just tells her to do stuff like not clean up, keep his load up in her and let it drip down slow again - and she just _does_ it, fuck yeah - keeps them both coming back for more.

"Dripped that load all over the place, didn't you, baby girl," John growls, slamming up into her cunt with a wet noise like _slurk_ , fucking through the wad that's clinging in there still. "Feel it comin' out of you. Fuckin' it all inside you again..."

"Fuckin' give it to me," Jo agrees, gritting her jaw tight. She's gonna get splinters in her forearms with the way she's bracing herself. God, it's so hot, the way she hasn't even taken off her panties and he's just screwing her anyway, easy 'cause she's so wet with his jizz and all that slippery juice of her own.

"I don't want you losin' it again," he says sternly. "Not till I give you permission to."

Before Jo can protest, say anything, John's prick's sliding out of her again, and even though she's thick and sloppy with the load from their last fuck, Jo can feel it good, the drag of veins and the way her body loses the knob of it and feels empty. Her pussy aches with the tease of a fuck and the raw disappointment of him suddenly going all withholding on her - but only for a second, 'cause his slick cock slides wetly up the crack of her ass, rides it, wetting her panties even further.

"Ugh, you prick," she groans.

"Oh, don't worry, honey. I'm still gonna give you my load."

"What, on my ass?" she asks petulantly, already imagining wearing her apron backwards to try and cover up the jizz stains on her jean skirt.

She feels John's fingers against her cheeks as he grips his prick, leads it back down, makes the big swollen head stroke and prod at her asshole, and her face goes pink in a hot instant.

" _In_ my ass?" she gasps, kind of grossed-out and scared and thrilled and turned on all at once at the mere idea.

"Been thinkin' about it," he allows, his other hand fisting her hair and pulling it hard, making her go taut for him, hanging there with her ass pretty much begging for it. "Openin' up this cute little ass of yours on my cock..."

Jo starts, "Can you even --" before she clamps her mouth shut again. Of course John can fuck her in the ass; he's already done so much to her, made her take load after load in her pussy and made her work a whole shift without panties on, made her lean over him as he sits there at one of the wobbly old tables and tell him about what she wants him to do to her.

"Oh, I'll fit. I'm big, but you can take me," John says, seemingly answering whatever question she thought he was going to ask.

"Do it," she clips, her skin shuddering over with goosebumps as that come John poked back up into her slips out again, sluicing down to the grass beneath them without his dick or her panties there to catch it.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's just plain reckless," says John, but she knows that note of extreme satisfaction in his voice when she hears it, and that's what carries her through the bizarre feel of him slowly, slowly - so slowly it seems to take forever, and she just knows her whole break's ticked by - shoving his cock into her asshole. It feels like it blooms painfully around him. Fuck, it hurts (in a totally different way than him pulling her hair hurts or him busting through her hymen hurt), it feels dirty, it feels wrong and like there's no room at all for him in her, despite what he said. He feels huger than ever, slimy and hot and too, too big, and tears prick at her eyes --

"You're too - big," she nearly cries, making him snake his arm around her suddenly and his fingers slide into her panties so his fingertips can stroke her clit, sending a tense thrum through her. "Oh, God!"

"You like that? You want me to make you come with my cock in your little ass, Jo?" he asks, fingers rubbing harsh and merciless, dick pounding her insides open around it as he jerks his hips in, insisting that her ass take him, be open around him and love getting fucked by him.

She comes so hard it feels like she pees, there's so much wetness, such a hard feeling of pressure and of her muscles blowing to bits, and John growls, crowds her up to the wall and mashes her between his hand and dick, fucks her so hard she's on her toes, and it hurts in some wrong way, but feels so good. She's never been more full, never been so wet, never done it so dirty. He strokes another orgasm out of her before she realizes she's still that on edge, and this time, John growls, "Fuck, yeah. Squirt it all out. Feel you comin' all over. Gonna shoot off right in your asshole, sweetheart. You want that?"

"Y-esss," works its beaten, injured way out of Jo's throat and tightly clenched jaw.

"Here you go, baby girl. Here it is," John tells her, nasty and low and calm, and hitches up at her as he comes, blowing deep in her. To her shock, she can kind of feel it, in a different way than how it feels in her cunt. It's just this flutter way up inside her somewhere, this feeling like her insides are having to stretch around the swelling of his dick and the pumps of his come.

"Jesus --" she starts, then freezes as the back door opens, just feet away, with an audible squeak on its old hinges. It's so dark out that she can't even see who's opening the door, but they both freeze there against the wall, Jo dripping out her pussy, John still throbbing in her ass.

"All right, Jo. Get your ass back in here," calls her mom, sounding irritated. "Break time's over. No more tonight."

For a second, Jo hesitates, opening her mouth to call back, but John's hips dig at her ass, crush her and steady her, and she shuts her yap. After a few heart-stopping seconds, her mom just sighs at herself, "Okay, she's out in the parking lot, then," and lets the door swing shut behind her again.

"Shh." John's breath rustles at her ear, and he grips at her hips, holding her there in place as he slowly pulls his cock out of her. It's about the grossest feeling ever, fucking disgusting, and leaves her feeling even emptier than when he pulled out of the _right_ hole. His cock's only out for the space of a heartbeat before it's pressing back in.

No, wait --

"Hey, what is that?" she demands.

"Making sure your ass stays full of that load for the rest of the night," John answers, and slides something foreign and smooth up into her butt, taking advantage of the way he just loosened her, and Jo desperately grasps around to feel what the fuck he's doing, what the fuck he's putting in her. "Butt plug, honey," he says, letting her feel its rubber base. "You're gonna keep that come for me till I say you can drip it out again. Now you better get back in there before your mother comes out looking for you again."

"Can I change underwear?" Jo asks pointedly, panting and struggling with getting her panties and skirt and apron all back in place. Her panties are absolutely soaked, dripping.

"Only if you bring me that pair. With a beer. See you inside."


End file.
